Beauty of Wisdom
by the3LittleRedRidingHood
Summary: This is a story before Liu Bei pays a visit to Sleeping Dragon residence. by Little Vermillion Riding Hood


Disclaimer:I do not own their love story,but I adore it. I own my own plot.o(n¸n)o

She walked in silence among her friends among the bamboo trees on their way home from Water Mirror's house. She looked around, amazed seeing the exquisite figures stood under the full moon. _Yes,as exquisite as my friends_. _They're born to be fair ladies._

_But I..._

They walk calmly till they met a group of boys under same teacher supervision.

"Hi girls! I'm Shi Guangyuan and my friend here is Meng Gongwei. Zhuge Liang! Walk faster! Don't be too slow!"

the boy Guangyuan was shouted at looked at them for a moment and smiled slightly then back to his own world, looking at the stars idly.

She hung her head to the ground and continued her thoughts while hearing her friends being teased by the boys.

00000

With that velocity, he could not caught up with his friends and he ended up walking alone to his uncle's house.

"Too late..too late..what are you doing until this midnight?" still grumbling,his uncle opened the door for him but he was just smiled and walked in.

"Studying the stars,uncle. I apologize for I have made you worried,"he crooked his body deeply until his uncle said,"I forgive you,my good nephew. Water Mirror said that you're the most brilliant scholar there.Now, go to bed, you have to wake early tomorrow."

"Yes,uncle." he walked to his room but unexpectedly his uncle said,"Ooh,I heard of some Lady Huang that nearly overcomes you. Do you know her?"

He just nodded slightly and said,"Of course,she's my classmate,one of the brilliants,"then smiled.

"Ooh,okay then.Good night"

--

_Being teased.Is it that exciting? _She looked at her friends let out girly giggles,making the boys crazy then teased them even more immensely.

She looked back to her textbook and skim it thoroughly, not realizing a figure sit beside her.

"One must not be narrow and obstinate.One must change with the circumstances." quoted he while gazing at the clear blue sky.

Startled, she exclaimed and dropped her book.

He sighed silently and said,"I pray you apologize for making you surprised,Lady Huang",he took the fallen book and handed it back to her.

"I never read such a proverb.Where did you read that from,um..how should I call you..?"

"That has never been written down to any book.My friend,Pang Tong,quoted that suddenly.How brilliant,isn't it?And you can call me Zhuge Liang,"he smiled and pointed at some boy examining a pine tree bark,"Ah!That's Pang Tong."

"And..What do you mean by saying that proverb to me?As an insult,I guess?" she sit back to her position.

"Ah,no..Never thought such an aim.I was just wondering why a lady reading books while the others enjoy their youth happily.Why don't you join them?"

"Another insult,I suppose."

He laughed,"I pray you apologize if my rude words hurt you. I just want to say that there is still someone spend her time in no vain."

Never been remarked like that,she blushed and said,"I'm wondering too.Why an extravagant butterfly pick a humble daisy instead of a bunch of beautiful roses?"

He smiled wider than ever.

00000

"I don't understand why you talked to her.Like there's no other girl to look at.A lot of ladies are queueing to be in your eyes!" said Meng Gongwei.

He just smiled and continued the chess game with Pang Tong.

"Time flows,a flower withers,beauty fades," quoted Pang Tong,"checkmate!"

"Only you could read my mind,my friend," said he to a figure in front of him and sighed,"you have defeated me."

Meng Gongwei grumbled and went outside.

00000

"What will you do after graduation?" He asked her.

"Since there is no higher school for women scholars, I will read books at home.What will you do?"

"Continue my Tao education.So,I guess this is our last meeting--"

She laughed.Not giggled."We are still living under the same sky.Don't say farewell too soon.."

He smiled meaningfully.

* * *

-_years later-_

* * *

"When will you get married?" asked her father.

The room fell into silence.

"HOW will you get married if you don't want to go outside?!" her father enraged.

_There will be no difference._

_Her father always known, she is no beauty.Her father just looking for reasons_

00000

"Good morning! Is Huang residence around here?" asked he to an aunt.

"Ooh...Yes..Yes..Look!Right there!" She pointed to a medium-sized house near the river,"are you looking for Lady Huang?"

"Yes.I suppose she lived there,aunt?"

"Thank goodness.." she looked very relieved and continued, "she's been very good,but haven't got a husband to serve..Aah,poor her," she gazed at nowhere then said,"let me tell you a little tale of her, sit down.Here is my humble cottage."

"You are so kind to a mere wanderer like me," then he sat down and listen.

"Come, come, sit here. Since she's a little girl, she always come here and play with my daughters.My first daughter is so beautiful that all kind of boys came near her.And someday, three men came to propose her.One was a private,one was a handsome trader,and one was a scholar.

I've always dreamed that my daughter marry someone who held an office.

And little Lady Huang said:'What is a name for?What is a rank for?One should live with love..' I know she's just mumbling but she has realized me, and I let my daughter chose.

Then I have freed my daughter from long resentment.Without any doubt, Lady Huang is born with wit.But unfortunately,she is not beautiful."

He smiled and say,"Thank you for the story,aunt.Now I have to go."

"Of course,of course..Go safely,then!"

He exited the aunt's house and sang:

**"The earth is a checkered board,**

**And the sky hangs over all,**

**Under it humans are contending,**

**Some rise, but a many fall.**

**For those who succeed this is well,**

**But for those who go under rough.**

**There's a dozing dragon hard by,**

**But his sleep is not deep enough."**

Realized,the aunt exclaimed,"Master Sleeping Dragon!"

But he already distant and heard not.

00000

_I'm little kid no more.I know I have to marry._

_But..._

"Excuse me!"

_Who's that? Another beggar,I guess_. She opened the door and saw a medium-height man with Taoist dress and headdress,holding white-feather fan and was no beggar.

"Excuse me,is this Huang residence?" He crooked his body slightly.

"Yes,Noble Sir.Who are you looking for?"He looks familiar.

"A firm daisy,but she thinks she's humble" then smiled, "a mere butterfly have longed for her at length."

She laughed and said,"See?I don't think farewell is e in!"

He entered her house and looked around.A lot of literature and books filling the shelves.

"Come,sit down.I'll make you some tea,"said she and went to the kitchen.

After talking about old times ,he went home and said,"Hope we will always under the same sky," and smiled.

She wasn't sure about her feelings toward him.

00000

The following day, he came and said,"How about walk outside for a while?I want to recall our childhood."

Then they walked, remarked the bamboo shoots and whatsoever,and finally arrived at a plain.

"Let's sit here for a while,"said she.

Night had fallen and the stars was glittering the sky.

He sat down and gazed the sky,then sang:

**"Stars are brighter at dark,**

**Black hole is noticed at light,**

**The opposite completes the against,**

**Thus**

**there is no butterfly without flower,**

**Although a flower can live without the butterfly,but**

**a butterfly simply cannot"**

He turned his head and looked into her eyes,"Will you share your life with mine?"

00000

They have moved to his dwelling,at Sleeping Dragon ridge.

Some night,he asked his wife,"Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it,my lord?"

"Will you accompany me whitherever I go?"

"Lord Zhuge Liang, I am now your servant.Of course I will."

"Well,then.Based on the stars,the three sworn-brothers shall come.We will give them our hand to restore the Han",then he shook his head and said,"but I do not wish for you to be my servant."

He offered her his hand.

"Just walk alongside me, as my wife."

00000

Review of flame accepted sincerely... :D

Regards,

The Little Vermillion Riding Hood


End file.
